A Lost Love
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: She had given up on love but, love hadn't given up on her.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Lost Love  
**Author:** baby blu eyes

**Summary: **A woman that thought love could never blossom for her finds out that there might be one last hope for her to find her one true soul mate. Once she find him, things happen that she thought could never happen. The feeling of true love. Will this love last or will they be torn apart?

  


**Disclaimer**: Insert smart-ass remark here****

  


~*~*~*~*~  
**Prologue**  
~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She watched the droplets of water fall against the glass window in her bed room. She had felt the storm coming but, didn't know that it was going to last this long. She wasn't aloud to leave the palace during storms. Her mother was afraid that someone would try to kid nap her or something of that sort. A sigh escaped her rose colored lips. She turned away from the window with disgust.

  


_Why must I be stuck inside the castle walls at this time? I could be doing other things rather than wasting my day away watching the rain hit against the windows._

  


Her thoughts were pushed aside by a knock the oak doors that was the only entrance to the library. It was just one of her guards. Most likely a report about some activity outside or that her mother wanted to speak with her.

  


"I am sorry to disturb you your majesty but the Princess of Mars would like to have a word with you on the moon," he answered with a bow. She stood-up and walked toward him.

  


"Did she say anything else?" Her firm brown eyes brows rose with suspicion.

  


"That is all your highness."

  


"Thank-you. You are dismissed." He bowed once again and left her. She looked out the door to see if anyone was there. Casually she walked out and then made sure once again. She picked up her dark green dress and quickly ran down the hallway. She reached the transporter where she stopped all of a sudden as someone appeared. She let out a sigh when she saw one of her closest friends. Princess Rei Hino of Mars standing before her. She was in her usual dark red dress while her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her purple eyes seemed to have some excitement to them.

  


"Makoto, hurry up!" She quickly took her place next to her on the transporter. Rei placed in something different than she had seen before.

  


"Rei, what are you doing?" she inquired. She gave a small smile.

  


"I learned it from Serenity. We're going somewhere special but, never speak of it again." Makoto nodded as she felt herself disappearing. She opened her eyes to see they were in a large garden. A smile crept over her lips. She turned to Rei.

  


"Where are we?" Rei placed a finger over her lips.

  


"We're in the Earth Palace gardens. Be very careful thought Makoto. We can never get caught her or else we will be dead once we are reported to our parents." Makoto nodded while she took in the beauty. Rei grabbed her her arm firmly and turned her head to look into her friends emerald eyes.

  


"Makoto, listen to me. I want you to meet back here in one hour. If not, you will appear in that very location inside your own garden. I know that your mother will be angry when she finds you soaked to the bone." Makoto gave out a sigh and pushed her long golden brown hair behind her shoulders.

  


"Don't fear Rei, I will be perfectly fine. Is Serenity here?" Rei nodded.

  


"I believe she might be speaking with Endyiom. It's alright to be around them. Serenity knows that both of us are here. She said she wouldn't mind for us to drop by for a little while if we have time." She nodded.

  


"See you in an hour Rei-chan." They both parted and went their seperate ways. While Makoto walked, she seemed to fall further and futher in love with this place. She wasn't really watching herself or anything. Then, when she realized it, someone was behind her....

  


  


  


  


**AN: **Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One  
**~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


_Oh no. I should have been more careful instead of falling in love with this beautiful garden._ She mentally hit herself in the head. A hand touched her shoulder which made her stiffen up.

  


_Man, how do I get myself into these situations? Rei is going to be so mad at me and never rescue me from being stuck inside the castle. Why does all the bad things always have to happen to poor little me?_

  


"Are you looking for Princess Serenity?" Some how, that deep voice seemed to make her relax. She finally took a breath a let it out. She turned around to the man that had spoken to her.

  


"Yes. Do you know where she is by chance?" She seemed to freeze.

  


_He's so handsome!_ She looked at him, taking in his complexion. Dark wavy brown hair that reached back his shoulders, and beautiful mysterious blue eyes that drew her toward him. They both seemed to be looking at each other for a long time.

  


_She's the most beautiful woman that I've even seen. Her emerald eyes, her beautiful hair that's in a crown? I've found a Princess. Of course, that's my luck. I'm below her though and she can't have a General. Wait, things could change, right?_ He come out of his thoughts to see her blushing.

  


"I'm sorry Miss..?"

  


"Makoto Kino and you are?" He gave a bow and kissed her hand gently.

  


"General Nephlite. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Makoto." She gasped and took a step back.

  


"How do you know?" He gave her a comforting smile.

  


"Princess Serenity speaks of you often along with the other Princess of her court."

  


"Does Serenity visit here often?"

  


"To speak with Endyiom, yes. Has she not told you of her visits?" he questioned. Makoto shook her head.

  


"We really aren't suppose to be on Earth." He stopped her from walking by her elbow firmly.

  


"Why not?"

  


"Our alliance with Earth isn't stable as Queen Serenity informed us. But, things look perfectly fine to me." He smiled at her.

  


"How well do you rate Earth from this first glimpse?" he asked. She gave him a smile that could have made the sun come out on a rainy day.

  


"It must be more enchanting and much more beautiful on the outside of the walls. This garden exceeds beyond my planet. You have much more plant life than I have ever seen before."

  


"Everything is much more peaceful at night. With the stars shining just right, you can almost see all of the planets. The planet that is always out every night is Jupiter. It shines perfectly with the surrounding stars." He smiled at the excitement on her face with the rose color that started to fill her cheeks.

  


"You can really see Jupiter during the nights?" He nodded.

  


"Yes. The goddess of Jupiter must be as beautiful as her planet or at least compare to your beauty." She smiled gently.

  


"You know your way into flattery General Nephlite but, flattery will get you no where."

  


"Actually, I was hoping my good looks and charm could help support it." She smiled gently and looked up into his eyes once more.

  


"They already took affect on your first impression." Makoto turned to hear footsteps coming toward them. It was Rei. A woman with long silvery hair and blue eyes looked at her. By the looks of it, they must have been running.

  


"Mako-chan!" The woman in a beautiful white dress hugged her.

  


"Sere, Rei, what's wrong?" Rei looked Makoto with her hand on her hips.

  


"Didn't you remember? We're suppose to meet on the moon for the arrival of Prince Endyiom and his Generals! We're going to be late! Everyone in the whole kingdom must be looking for us! Do you know what your father is going to do if he finds out that you were Earth? That's going to ruin his meeting! Wait, my father's going to kill me!" Rei was rushing into a panic. She started pacing. Makoto let out a sigh.

  


"Rei, pull yourself together. Just contact Ami and have her transport us to where ever she is. She can do that, right?" Rei shook her head.

  


"No. It's impossible. Hey, who's that man beside you?" asked Rei noticing him for the first time.

  


"This is Ge---" She was cut off by a man quickly emerging from a pathway.

  


"Nephlite! Do you know how much Endyiom is going to kill us if we're late to the moon? It'll be worse if our Queen gets wind of it! Are you flirting with the suitors again? You know that Endyiom hates that! Flattery will get you no where when it comes to love." Makoto turned on her heel with a smile at him. He couldn't help but grin.

  


"Please Princess, you really don't need to say it." She looked at the man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

  


"Always remind General Nephlite that." His jaw was dropped.

  


"Did you just call her a Princess?" Nephlite nodded. Serenity came into view.

  


"Jedite, this is Princess Makoto of Jupiter along with Princess Rei of Mars. They just came for a visit." He nodded.

  


"We're suppose to meet with you but, you're here. How is that possible?" he asked.

  


"It's called teleportation now, we have thirty minutes until we can leave Makoto. Might as well think of an excuse for our parents." Nephlite shook his head.

  


"We can sneak you through the transporter to the moon," he answered.

  


_Alright, smart, handsome, great charm, flirt, and of course, thinks of something that we should have thought of ourselves but, we were too busy worrying. All I have to say is he fits into my standards to be my knight in shining armor. But, lets just keep this plain and simply. He's from Earth, parents want a Prince, and there's no way that we could be together anyways. Love always finds a way to leave me out. How could this be? Is it my destiny to be alone instead of having a beautiful family and ruling the Thrown to Jupiter? Life's not fair but, I might as well live it to my fullest, right?_ Her thoughts were cut off by her hand being taken. She found herself running. Behind her followed Serenity and Rei. Jedite was distracting the guards while Nephlite helped each Princess upon the teleporter. He gave a bow.

  


"Until we meet again Princesses." Makoto moved her index finger for him to step forward.

  


"Yes Princess?" She moved closer to his ear.

  


"By the way General, I believe flattery will get you nowhere." A smile spread across his face while she moved back. He pressed the button and watched them disappear. Jedite stood there for a moment to take in the way his friend was standing there. His eyes still looking to where the girls stood.

  


_Beautiful, smart, sophisticated, everything that a woman should be. She fits it perfectly. Only problem is, she's a Princess and she'll want to marry a Prince. Of course, that will never come true for me. I am below her. She is above me. I only wish that we could meet again other than on the moon. Dearest Princess of Jupiter, you have taken my heart but yet, you seem to not know it. You seem to think of me as a person that uses flattery to get everywhere. I will show you who I am Makoto. The man of your dreams. Your knight in shining armor. I will see you in a moment. Now I can say, love at first sight is real and I do believe in it as well..._ He turned to a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Jedite who seemed to be smiling at him.

  


"Don't worry my dear friend. You will see her soon enough."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Moon Palace**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei looked around to see that no one was in the halls. She sighed and then they all walked around the palace. They were suddenly stopped by a guard.

  


"Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, your rooms are ready for you to get ready in for the arrival of the Generals."

  


"Our rooms?" asked Rei. He nodded.

  


"You will be staying here while the Generals are here. Your parents have already sent as much belongings as you will need. I hope that you will enjoy your stay. Princess Makoto, your room is located right above the garden as your mother has requested. Princess Rei, your room is straight away from the temple as your mother as well requested." He gave bow and then left. Makoto gave a long sigh.

  


"Why do we all have to be separated?"

  


"I think Mother is trying to make sure that we don't talk together and ignore the generals and Endyiom," said Serenity.

  


"You're right. Well, right now, we have to get ready. I'll meet you later in the thrown room." They nodded and went their separate ways.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


A group of women were walking down the halls in chatter.

  


"Serenity, when do you think they'll arrive?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A smile played across her lips.

  


"They should be here any time soon Minako," smiled Serenity.

  


"Where's Mako-chan?" asked a girl with short blue hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

  


"She's in the kitchen as usual. I say we go and surprise her," smiled Rei. They headed that direction without noticing who followed behind them.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto had a white apron around herself so her dress wouldn't get dirty. She has just barely brought out the flour to make a cake when the door opened. It was the girls. She smiled.

  


"So Makoto, I heard you met a General. Is he cute?" asked Minako with a smile.

  


"I wouldn't put it in those turns," said Makoto.

  


"Then how would you put it?" asked Rei.

  


"A perfect gentlemen." Minako started to snicker and Makoto looked at the flour next to her. A grin spread across her face.

  


"You know Minako, I wouldn't be laughing if I was you."

  


"Why not?" she asked. Makoto threw some flour at her and started laughing. Minako grabbed some and threw it at her. When Makoto started throwing it, it hit Rei. Rei hit Ami and Ami hit Serenity. It eventually turned out that the whole kitchen was white along with the girls. Pan where everywhere from where they had been using them as shields. The opened to have a guard standing there. He was hit with flour as laughing was heard while he exited. Jedite looked at him in surprise.

  


"I guess it's not safe to go in the kitchen," he commented. The door quickly opened and then someone was trying to hold it closed. She was holding something in her arms.

  


"Makoto! Give us the flour and nobody will get hurt!"

  


"Nobody else will but I know I will," she retorted.

  


"Makoto! This is your last warning. If you don't give up the flour I will have to resort to extreme measures!" She turned to the guard and motioned for him to come over to her.

  


"I want you to hold the door," she said. He nodded.

  


"Why?"

  


"So I can," suddenly the door was burst open but she continued,"RUN!" She quickly took off down the hall with two white people coming out after her. Serenity came out laughing and then stopped when she saw Jedite and Nephlite standing there. Ami was right beside her. Another man walked over to the two Generals.

  


"I think we should have the Princess come to Earth instead of us coming to the Moon. White people are running around the palace," he said. Makoto suddenly grabbed onto Serenity and hid behind her and Ami.

  


"What ever you say, I was never here." He looked down at them and then back at the two.

  


"Don't ask me. They came out like that," said Jedite. Minako and Rei ran over to them.

  


"Where's Makoto? I know you're hiding her so tell me where she is!"

  


"Do you always do this before guests arrive?" asked Nephlite.

  


"We don't always to this," said Makoto as she popped up. Minako and Rei quickly turned to her as she hit her forehead.

  


"Get her!" She tried to run but, they grabbed her and pinned her down quickly.

  


"Where's the flour?" asked Minako.

  


"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rei got a grin.

  


"Well, it's torture time," she smiled. She looked at Minako who grinned and started tickling her.

  


"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Minako stopped and looked at her.

  


"Where is it?" asked Rei. Makoto suddenly pointed at Jedite.

  


"He has it!" His jaw dropped as he saw the two women turn to him with a glare.

  


"One word for you Jedite," said Nephlite.

  


"What?" he asked weakly.

  


"Run." Jedite did just so while the two Princesses chased after him.

  


"So, where did you hide it?" asked Ami. Makoto pulled it out from under nether her apron.

  


"I thought they would look there and grab it but, they didn't it." She poured out the remains on the floor that was just a table spoon.

  


"I guess they were just after the bag then. That's all that's left," sighed Makoto.

  


"I'm never letting you in the kitchen again Makoto," said Serenity. Makoto turned to her.

  


"You won't need to let me in. I'll find my own way," smiled Makoto. She just rolled her eyes and looked at herself.

  


"You know, I hope Mother doesn't walk down the hall," she sighed.

  


"Serenity!" She looked up to see her mother standing there. Her head bowed down quickly.

  


"Yes mother?"

  


"Go get cleaned up immediately! Prince Endyiom is already here. Do you think he needs to see his bride looking like a ghost?"

  


"Bride?" asked Makoto with her eyes almost popping out. She nodded.

  


"Yes, bride. I want all of you to get cleaned up and dressed. Where are the other two Princesses?" she asked. Jedite ran past her. Minako and Rei just barely grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

  


"Where is it?" asked Minako. Makoto started laughing. Rei looked at the bag in hand and quickly grabbed it away. She opened it to see nothing in it.

  


"You had us chasing you for an empty bag?!" Makoto pointed in Queen Serenity's direction where they quickly looked up. Their mouths dropped open. Her glare was intense.

  


"Venus! Mars! What on earth are you doing? Are you trying to kill one of Prince Endyiom's Generals?" Minako looked down at the man she was sitting on and smiled. Quickly she stood up to look like a lady while Makoto still lounged on the floor. She soon got the hint and stood up.

  


"I am very ashamed of you five. Now, I want you all cleaned up and ready in thirty minutes. We can't keep Prince Endyiom waiting all day." With that, she turned and walked away. Minako glared at Makoto.

  


"You know, this is all your fault that we started the flour fight."

  


"Actually Minako, it's yours."

  


"How could it be mine? You're the one that threw it at me!"

  


"If I don't remember correctly, you're the one that started laughing."

  


"Yeah! That's because you said that the Generals are gentlemen!"

  


"Well, if you don't mind me saying, you were saying they're cute!"

  


"Hey! I met one! I should know!"

  


"Was it your dearest Kunzite?" asked Makoto. She gasped.

  


"How did you find out?"

  


"Do you think I'm deaf? I can hear well you know."

  


"Please you two. Finish this later in the training room! Right now we have people to meet," said Ami. Makoto sighed.

  


"You're right. Training room right after the meeting." They all separated in different directions.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


They were seated in the thrown room where they awaited the arrival of the people from Earth. The Generals and Prince entered into the room where Queen Serenity smiled gently.

  


"Welcome to the Moon Palace. I have arranged everything for you where you can get to known Princess Serenity and her court. Perhaps it will be more under control than what those few of you witnessed this morning. I will introduce you to the court. Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon." She pulled out a piece of paper with names written on it.

  


"The Queen of Earth helped me to pick out these pairings for a tour. Princess Ami of Mercury with General Zoisite, Princess Rei of Mars with General Jedite, Princess Minako of Venus with General Kunzite, Princess Makoto of Jupiter with General Nephlite, and Princess Serenity of the Moon with Prince Endyiom of Earth. I must leave you all and hope that you will get along. The royal ball with be held tomorrow evening and I hope that you will know the Moon Palace well by then." She dismissed herself and left the room. Minako stood up at the same time Makoto did. Both of them turned to each other and nodded.

  


"Like I promised before, our fight is still on. We will go to the training room and resolve this problem."

  


"Ooooo. A Princess fight, I've gotta see then," smiled Jedite. Nephlite gave a light chuckle.

  


"So must I."

  


"I'm betting that Makoto girl is going to win," said Jedite.

  


"If I know Minako, she will win." They turned to their fellow General. He had long silvery hair and blue eyes.

  


"You should know Kunzite," said Jedite. He rose an eye brow.

  


"What is that suppose to mean Jedite?"

  


"It's not like we don't know that you and Minako have been seeing each other. Even Makoto knew. They were arguing over us Generals but, I wonder who," said Jedite.

  


"Why would they be arguing over us. This is the first time I've seen Serenity and her court." Zoisite had joined in. He moved a strand of his long curly blonde hair back while his green eyes rested on his friends. Jedite suddenly turned to Nephlite.

  


"You! That Makoto girl was arguing over you! She was the one you called Princess!"

  


"If I recall correctly, she said you were a gentlemen. Minako said that Kunzite was cute," said Zoisite. Prince Endyiom looked at them all.

  


"I will lead you to the training room."

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto and Minako where apart but, faced each other. Their eyes glaring.

  


"Jupiter Planet Power, Make-Up!" Nephlite watched with interest as electricity surround this girl along with leaves. Once the light left, she stood in a short skirt. Her boots went to her knees. The colors she represented was green and white. She gestured her hand for the other woman to transform.

  


"Venus Planet Power, Make-Up!" A yellow light surround the girl along with hearts. Once it left, she was in the same outfit but representing the colors yellow and white. They both moved into a fighting position as Rei stood in the middle of them.

  


"You fight until someone decides to give up. You know the rules." She stepped away and took her seat by Ami. Venus charged at Jupiter who just waited until she was almost ramming into her to quickly jump out of the way.

  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Venus dodged only to have one hit her arm. She growled.

  


"I don't get the whole entire point of this fight," said Ami to Rei. She nodded.

  


"Neither do I. Neither do I. I have a feeling that they're going to get to a new level today but, I might be wrong." They continued to watch the fight as it went into physical combat. Blocking, ducking, kicking, punching. They both blasted an attack at each other to have both of them thrown across the room. Rei seemed to be right. Both senshi started glowing as they continued to fight. It was getting stronger and stronger with each punch.

  


"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

  


"Venus Crystal Power..."

  


"Make-Up!" They both seemed to transform into something different. Another layer of skirts, a longer bow, longer gloves, and different sleeves. Another thing that was different was their front bow was a different color. Jupiter's was yellow while Venus' was green.

  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Rei quickly went up to the rail in shock as she looked at Jupiter using Venus' power.

  


"Something's different. What's going on here?" Ami quickly pulled out her mini computer and started analyzing things.

  


"It looks like they are combined together some how. They share the same power source now. I believe something like that will happen to the rest of us."

  


\\Jupiter, what is the whole point of this fight?\\

  


\\I was just about to ask you the same question. We need to talk to Ami about this new transformation. It seems very different to me.\\

  


\\Ditto.\\ Both girls just looked at each other and started laughing.

  


"I think they went off the deep end," said Jedite. They both detransformed and smiled at each other.

  


"That was so stupid," said Minako.

  


"But it was fun," smiled Makoto. Rei ran over to them.

  


"You two are connected in some sort of way. Isn't that nice?" They both nodded.

  


"Makoto-hime!" Makoto quickly turned to who was calling for her. It was one of her servants from Jupiter. She handed her a letter and then quickly left. Makoto looked down at it, afraid to open it. She quickly handed it the Minako who handed to the Rei who handed it to the closet person next to her, Nephlite. He looked confused.

  


"Makoto doesn't like opening letters from her parents. She's afraid that they're going to make her come back," explained Rei. He nodded.

  


"Wait! Don't open it now. I want to hear it later." Nephlite nodded.

  


_I don't want to know what's in it yet. I have a feeling that it's not going to be. _Serenity walked over to them and smiled gently.

  


"Don't you think that it would be best for you to give a tour to the Generals?" Ami nodded.

  


"Queen Serenity ordered it to be done." They left in their pairs all around the castle. Ami and Zoisite took over the library, Minako and Kunzite took over the music room, Rei and Jedite looked around in the temple, Serenity and Endyiom was nowhere to be found, and Makoto and Nephlite where in the garden area. She smiled at him gently.

  


"Any where else you'd like to see?" she asked.

  


"Any where with you is fine." She smiled at him gently.

  


_He's acting like a perfect gentlemen but, I wonder what's in that letter. Is it something good or bad? I hope it's good news like I could marry anyone that I want. Wait, that would be terrific news! But, the messenger ran in quickly. It must be important. I know that it must._

  


"Mako-chan!" She looked up to see Minako running toward her, Kunzite in tow. A smile was on her face.

  


"What is it?" asked Makoto as she reached her.

  


"Serenity and Endyiom are getting married in a two weeks! It's finally settled. We get to visit the Earth as well too! Isn't that marvelous?" Makoto nodded as they locked arms while walking.

  


"We have a lot of things to worry about then," said Makoto.

  


"Like what?" asked Minako.

  


"Where it's going to be, what everyone's going to wear, you know Sere is going to ask us for help to plan her wedding. Then we have training to do as well. You know we still have to ask Ami-chan about that new transformation. We're busy, busy girls." Minako let off a laugh.

  


"You're right Mako-chan." They continued walking around while the two Generals followed.

  


"Have you read the letter yet?" asked Kunzite.

  


"No. She hasn't asked me to yet. I have a bad feeling about it too. I don't think it's going to be good news." He nodded.

  


"They act as close as we do Nephlite." He nodded in agreement.

  


"Like sisters and we act like brothers."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto was pacing in her room.

  


_Should I ask him to read it now or later? It seems to be a great deal of importance but, I don't know! I have to make a choice though. Alright, go and ask him to read it would be perfectly fine. The only problem is, what would the others think if they found me in his room? I would of course explain. They would believe me, right? Pull yourself together Makoto! Just go to his room and ask him to tell you what the letter says!_ She left her room and headed for him. Wonder was in her eyes. She paused a minute at his door and let out a breath. She knocked to see it open. He was standing there in his uniform but, without the jacket. He smiled at her.

  


"Can I be of some service Princess Makoto?" He gave a bow and kissed her hand gently to look at a blush cross her face. She looked up at him and then fiddled with her fingers.

  


"Have you read the letter by chance?"

  


"Not yet but, I could read it for you right now. Please come in." He opened the door and then closed it after her. He sat down on his bed and picked the letter up from his night stand. He looked over at her pacing.

  


"Makoto." She looked up at him.

  


"Yes?" He motioned his hand to the empty place next to him. She took a seat next to him and slowly watched while he opened the letter and read it over. He acted like he was still reading it while he went into thought.

  


_How am I going to tell her this? No one should know of this news while they're away from home. Poor girl. But how should I put it? Should I just say it casually? 'Makoto, your mother just died this afternoon.' No, I can't do that to her. I'm not going to hurt her like that but, I have to..._ She felt his hand gently touch hers while his blue eyes gazed into hers. She was looking back, searching for something.

  


"Nephlite, what is it? What happened?" Fear was in her eyes. He let out a sigh.

  


"Makoto, I'm sorry to tell you this but." He couldn't continue. She was drawn in, still looking for answers. Trying to figure something out.

  


"But, what?"

  


"Your mother passed away this afternoon." She turned away from him. Her hand over her mouth while she tried to hold back the tears. She feel a lump in her throat growing. She couldn't swallow it down.

  


"I should get going," she said in a whisper as she started getting up. His hand still held hers while he stopped her. She didn't turn to him. His hand gently touched her shoulder.

  


"It's alright to cry Makoto." At those words, he saw her hands go to her face as the tears went down.

  


"What am I going to do Nephlite? My father is going to be divested. How can I help him through this?" He lifted her chin up to look at her.

  


"Listen Makoto, you need to be strong. While helping your father, you need to also help yourself. I think it would be best of you to leave and be with him instead of staying here." She shook her head no.

  


"I have a duty to protect Serenity from any danger. I can't leave. If anything happens to her, the whole universe will be in an up roar. With no Queen to take over then all hope is lost." He held her close to him as he felt her hold onto him tightly.

  


"Makoto, you have to take care of yourself. You mean something as well and you have feelings too."

  


"I can't Nephlite. I have to take care of our Princess first. She always comes first, then the Queen, then our families. Our well being is last." He held her closer to him as silence filled the room. By someone coming in broke the silence. He looked up to see Jedite. He froze right in place.

  


"I'll come back later. I can see you two are busy---"

  


"It's alright Jedite. I should get going anyways. My father needs me more than Serenity does." Nephlite nodded and watched her walk past Jedite where she closed the door behind her.

  


"Alright Neph, what did you do to her?" Jedite was getting protective. Nephlite sat on his bed.

  


"Nothing Jed. It was the letter I read to her." Jedite stood in front of the older man.

  


"What did it say?" Nephlite just shook his head.

  


"It's up to her to tell anyone else if she wants." Jedite nodded.

  


"What did you come here for?" Jedite took a seat next to him.

  


"Just to tell you her age, as well as the other Princesses of course."

  


"Well?"

  


"She's 18 Neph. You know that you two wouldn't work out with you being 22 and all." Nephlite sighed.

  


"You're lucky that you're still 20."

  


"Zoisite's 21."

  


"Kunzite's 23. The eldest of us all."

  


"I'm glad me and Rei only have a 2 year difference."

  


"Jed, you're forgetting something."

  


"What?"

  


"They're Princesses." Jedite sighed.

  


"Yeah, I know Neph. I know. I wish they were Generals though!"

  


"They're not. Princesses of war. You know none of us can court them Jedite. Makoto told me about their priorities and what comes first. Serenity, Queen Serenity, their family, and then they're last Jed. How could they make it to where they are their last priority?" Jedite nodded and then looked at the sun gone.

  


"I have to go Neph. I'll see you tomorrow." Nephlite nodded as he watched his partner, friend, and colleague leave his chambers.

  


_I hope that I'll get to see her again. The only problem is when?I might be able to visit her while she's on Jupiter. The planet that I've wanted to visit. Too bad that she won't be at the ball tomorrow night._

  


  


  


  


  


AN: Well, I hope you like it as much as I love writing it!


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


Nephlite looked up at the planet Jupiter for Earth. It had been two months since he had seen Princess Makoto as well as the other Princesses from the moon kingdom. For some odd reason, he could see it during the day. He gave out a sigh and started walking back toward the palace.

  


_I must see her once more. I want to make sure that she's alright after the death of her mother. Poor girl. I wish that there was something else that I could have done that night._ He stepped onto the teleporter. Just has he was about to go to Jupiter, a guard hurried up to him and handed him a letter.

  


"General, this letter just came from Jupiter. It's from the King." He nodded and stepped down from the teleporter. He broke Jupiter's green seal and quickly opened it.

  


_**Dear General Nephlite,**_

  


_**It has come to my attention from my daughters friends that you could be the only hope to help my daughter. At the moment, she will not come out of her room and has been in their for the past months. Please help her to speak with me once again. The hopes of my daughter rests in your hands.**_

  


_**King Adam Kino of Jupiter**_

  


He folded up the letter and quickly stepped onto the transporter where he headed for his next destination. Jupiter.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako paced around in Makoto's wing of the palace. She picked up a book that was set in the room where they would always have fun, share gossip, and talk about their dreams and hopes. It didn't look like an ordinary book. No title was placed over the cover. It was closed shut with a leather strap. She opened it quickly to a page that had been written on two month earlier, the day of her mothers death.

  


_June 17th_

  


_I received a letter from Jupiter which I only knew could hold the dearest words that I never would want to hear. My personal maid had ran in to give it to me. I knew it held a great importance in it but, I never had expected what it actually held. At first I though that I was going to be betrothed since I heard my parents speaking of it earlier. I had went to Nephlite's room with the jitters for I knew that I could never read it myself._

  


_I saw the look on his face once he read it. Sorrow, pain. I could tell by the way his eyes looked at me that he was going to speak those terrible words. The worst words I could ever hear. That my mother was dead. I knew that I had to stay for the Princess since we could never knew what could happen. I would have to kill myself if our Princess was harmed while I was away. It would be my fault for not placing her before me. I should place family matters after her and then myself last. He persuaded me to leave and yet, I can already tell that it was for the best._

  


_I comforted my father as best as I could and yet, he didn't want any of my help. He just wanted to be alone as well as I did. He doesn't know what I have went through in this day. Tears will forever fill my eyes, sorrow will forever take over my heart, and silence will forever take over my mouth as long as I shall live. My silent words will be spoken only in this book and never to another soul. I will live as if this day is everyday until I am a lonely old Queen without a King by my side nor without a heir to Jupiter's thrown._

  


Minako looked at the tear stains on the paper. She noticed that it was the last page in the book and knew that there must be another in her room. She turned to a guard entering the room with a man behind him.

  


"General Nephlite has arrived your highness. King Jupiter is in a meeting and would like you to notify General Nephlite about what has happened." He gave a bow.

  


"Dismissed." He bowed once more and then left. Minako directed to a seat but Nephlite refused.

  


"Where is Princess Makoto?"

  


"She is in her chambers General but first, I would like you to read something that I have found of hers." She handed him the book and turned it to the page she had read. His large hand held the book in one hand while he gently read the pages. She could see worry fill his eyes will every passing word. He closed the book and handed it back to her.

  


"You shouldn't have shown me that Princess. We both have invaded Princess Jupiter's privacy." She nodded.

  


"I know but, we are allowed to. We're both worried for her and that gives up permission to read it. I will take you to her chambers so you may speak with her." He nodded while she lead him out of the room. They walked through a garden. He looked to see one of Earth's plants in the center so that everyone could see it. It was the planet he had sent her. It was growing beautifully. They reached green oak doors which held two designs. On the left, a Princess on a balcony looking down with her hair blowing behind her. On the right, a man on one knee with a hand in the air as if he was telling her a romantic poem that had caught the keys to her heart. Minako opened both doors to have then being brought into a large room. The only furniture that held the room was her large bed, two night stands, a vanity set, a small table with two chairs across from one another, a black piano, and paintings on the walls. Straight ahead of them, white curtains swayed in the soft breeze. Minako pointed him to the balcony.

  


"I hope that you will be the one to break the spell. I believe that if you can't do it, no one else can. I will leave you two some privacy." She turned and left the room, shutting the tall doors behind herself. He started to walk toward the balcony until the door opened. In came a maid with a tray. She sat it on the table, pour two cups of tea, mixed one, and then turned to him.

  


"Honey, and sugar?"

  


"Yes please." She mixed his tea.

  


"Please take a seat. I will bring the Princess in." He nodded and took a seat. He heard the woman's voice as she came back.

  


"You should be very lucky Princess. This is the forth General from Earth that has came to visit you in the same day. If you don't mind me saying, he is tall and hansome. Perhaps you might be able to speak your father into marrying him, hmm? I heard that he was the one that sent you that beautiful plant from earth. Here, take a seat and I will leave you two alone." The woman then left as Makoto took a seat in front of him.

  


_She seems to get more beautiful every day._ He looked at her eyes looked at him for a moment and then her turn her eyes away. He looked at her. She looked beautiful in that dark green dress of hers. It hugged her body gently.

  


"It's wonderful to see you once again Princess," he paused and then continued," I have been thinking about you and about visiting your beautiful planet." Her eyes seemed to move over to his as if to say: Get it over with what you want to say. My mouth is shut no matter what you say to me.

  


"I can tell that you already know why I'm here. The sooner you talk, the sooner all of us will leave you alone Princess. Into the isolation that you have chosen. I will not force you to speak but, I will persuade you as best as I can. I hope that at least I can do as your father asked of me." He watched her eyes wonder over to the piano for a moment and then wonder away.

  


"You could try to speak with me through music." She looked up at him for a moment and then turned away. He looked at her fingers move for a moment and then stop. He watched her stand up and walk away from him as if to say she didn't want to speak with him or to follow her. He moved to his feet and followed behind her. She had already taken a seat where she begun to write in a book. He took a seat next to her, and watched her write. After a few minutes, she shut the book and pulled up a sheet of paper. She started writing on it, grabbed one of the two books beside her hand handed it to him with the paper. He read the paper.

  


_**Do not think that I am doing this just to ignore all of you. Understand that I need to have my space, be alone rather than bothered every day with everyone coming in and trying to persuade me to talk. I am afraid that I might hurt one of you if I open my mouth. Too many cruel words have ran through my head to tell each person. Do not take pity on me. I know that Minako did show you the last page of that book. I was hoping that she would. I have changed my mind about being a lonely old woman. Instead, I would rather die young rather than live longer without the only person that I confide in. My mother. I...oh never mind. If you would like to see how things really were, then you should read. I have confided my most deepest secrets to only be shared with you. Not a word of it shall be spoken.**_

  


He looked up at her gently.

  


"Not a word will be spoken. I would like to have permission to spend time at your Kingdom so that I may be of some help to you in case I am needed. I would rather be here than on Earth so that I could watch over someone that needs my protection more." He watched a blush go over her face for a moment while she wrote something else. She folded it neatly, sealed it with green wax, and wrote the name on it. She handed it to him where his fingers touched hers gently. He stood and gave a bow. His hand lifted hers up and kissed it gently.

  


"I do hope that we meet again Princess." He left her and looked at the name on the letter. He smiled and headed toward the teleporter...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako walked into Makoto's room with a smile on her face. This was the second day she had been at the Jupiter castle and would have loved the stay if it was on better terms. She opened the curtains and looked toward Makoto's bed to see the figure still laid in it. She looked at her friends arm cover her eyes from the morning light.

  


"Makoto, you must get up. General Nephlite is still here and will be staying for a week with you." Makoto just pulled the covers over shoulders and turned away from the girl.

  


"Makoto you---" She picked up her communicator and flipped it open.

  


"Venus, we need you down on the moon. Something terrible is happening."

  


"I'll be right there Mercury." She closed as Makoto grabbed for her transformation pen and Minako shook her head.

  


"No. You're staying here Makoto. We don't want to lose you in this small battle. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." She quickly walked out of the room and shut the doors behind herself.

  


~*~

  


Nephlite made his way to Makoto's bedroom. It was nearly bedtime when he headed there. He had finished reading her diary to which she had kept during these months. Everyone said that she was always in her wing of the palace. He heard a crash and quickly ran quicker to the large oak doors. Nephlite quickly drew his sword and opened the doors. The princess grabbed onto him as he looked at the man that was standing in the middle of her room.

  


"Get out and let us be servant!"

  


"Who are you and what are you doing here in Princess Makoto's chambers?" He kept his sword steady while his other arm held her protectively. Her face was buried in his chest.

  


"I am Prince Trevice, the one Princess Makoto is betrothed to. Who are you servant? Her lover?"

  


"I am General Nephlite of Earth. My duty is to protect Princess Makoto from any harm." Trevice smirked.

  


"I will have you sent back to Earth before this day is done!" He pushed past Nephlite and Makoto as he started on his way to the king. Nephlite placed his sword away. He tried to look at the Princess but she refused.

  


"Makoto, are you going to be alright?" Her grip tightened on him as if she never wanted to let go. Surprise hit him at what he heard.

  


"Don't let him get me," she whispered. He held her closer to him as she collapsed in sobs.

  


"I'm going to protect you from him no matter what the cost." He felt her nod and slowly pull away from him. He looked at her face to see a red mark on her cheek. He turned to get a better look at it.

  


"If he ever touches you again, I'm going to kill him." She looked at her father coming in their direction. A glare was on his face as he looked at both of them standing there.

  


"General Nephlite, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are not welcome in this castle." Nephlite turned Makoto's cheek to him.

  


"Do you even know who did that your majesty? Prince Trevice hit your daughter just because she wouldn't speak with him. Would you like your daughter being abused without any say in ruling the thrown your majesty?" His hand touched his daughter's cheek gently and then back at the General.

  


"There is nothing that I can do. She is betrothed to him. You can't break a betrothal." Makoto pulled away from her fathers touch to be against Nephlite's tall structure.

  


"I am needed on the moon." He looked at his daughter and shook his head.

  


"Queen Serenity will not allow you to go back since I have already told her of your marriage. You are no longer a sailor senshi nor guardian to the moon princess." She walked away from the both of the men and shut the doors behind her.

  


"I will take care of this your majesty." He nodded and then walked away. Nephlite opened the door and walked in. He looked to see her sitting on her bed furiously writing away. She finally finished and placed everything away. He took a seat beside her.

  


"I will do everything to make sure that you won't have to marry that beast." Her hand gently touched his.

  


"Thank-you." He smiled at her.

  


"At least you're speaking with me now." She smiled gently at him.

  


"You're right." She looked into his eyes which seemed to trap her. His blue eyes drew her closer and closer to him as her emerald eyes lured him as well until their lips met in a passionate kiss that they seemed to be wanting for a long time. It was deepened as he leaned her back gently on her bed....

  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry that it took me so long. I have four stories going at once so, it's hard to keep them all going. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


He looked down at the Princess in his arms. This was wrong. All wrong. He didn't mean for it to get out of hand this much with both of them in this bed together through the night like husband and wife. It was too late to change what happened now. What was done was done. He looked down see her stir in his arms and smile once her emerald eyes opened.

  


"Nephlite." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes gently. There was a knock on her door that made her eyes suddenly flicker open.

  


"Makoto, it's Minako. I wanted to tell you that you are to come to Earth for Serenity and Endyiom's wedding. I can tell that Nephlite is already so, could you tell him once you get up? I'll let you sleep. If you need to speak with me, I'll be in the usual room." She heard the footsteps leave them.

  


"War will break out if your father finds us together like this," said Nephlite.

  


"He never comes to my room early in the morning. The only ones that come is one of the senshi or my maid." He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

  


"I love you Makoto. Always and forever I will." She smiled gently while her hand went against his cheek.

  


"And I will always love you no matter what." His lips met hers gently, tasting her sweet lips once again, feeling her soft skin against his body. There was a knock on the door which caused them to part.

  


"Makoto, I need to speak with you," said a male voice.

  


"I'll be down for breakfast, then we can talk father. I'm getting ready right now."

  


"I must speak with you right now. It's about the General from Earth."

  


"Please speak to me through the door." Both of them seperated and started getting dressed.

  


"I happened to notice how close you two were last night and I thought that I would have you marry him instead of that Prince. I was a General of Earth once and I was able to marry your mother so, I wish to speak to the Queen of Earth and ask permission but, I need to know something Makoto. He's in there with you right now, correct?" She froze all of a sudden and looked over at Nephlite who was buttoning up his white undershirt. She looked at the door starting to open and quickly raced over to it but, it opened before she could reach it. Her father turned on the light and looked at Nephlite buttoning his outer grey uniform coat. He looked at Makoto who's dress was unbottoned in the back. Then his eyes traveled to the bed of messy sheets and blanket at the end of the bed. He glared at the General and his daughter.

  


"This is what you two do behind my back? For all you know you could be marrying that Prince! How dare you do that to my daughter without my concent! Get out of here and never come back! You're not welcome in my Kingdom. I banish you from Jupiter and from ever seeing my daughter. If you ever touch her again, I will kill you myself!" Nephlite bowed.

  


"I understand your majesty." He then left walking past him. Minako quickly ran in.

  


"What's going on here?" she asked. King Jupiter turned to her.

  


"I want you to make sure that Makoto never sees Nephlite again. If she does, I want you to inform me personally. Get her ready for the wedding. How long will she be staying?"

  


"One week. We still have to get her dress fitted, and we have to decorate. There is a ball following the weddding. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head.

  


"Don't let her out of your sight." With that, he left slamming the door behing him. Minako rushed over to her friend who was in tears. She hugged her gently as she sobbed.

  


"Oh Makoto. Tell me what happened to you. I need to know."

  


"I tried getting dressed as quickly as I could so he wouldn't find out what happened. He came into the room after a minute of telling me that I could marry Nephlite. The he changed his mind."

  


"Makoto, what did you and Nephlite do to upset him?"

  


"He loved me Minako. He loved me all night as no man has ever done to me. The first man that had made me into a woman. Please, you must let me see him no matter what." Minako nodded with a small smile.

  


"I will," she whispered and hugged her friend.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto was stuck with women fitting her for her dress along with the other girls. They were going to be wearing baby blue while Serenity wore of course white. She gave a sigh of relief once they were finished and she could go and help decorate the palace. Her and Minako decided to take over the kitchen where she was making a desert for dinner that night. Minako was making the frosting and cutting up the strawberries while Makoto was making the cake.

  


"You love him, don't you?" asked Minako looking at her friend. She nodded.

  


"What's the story behind you and Kunzite?" she asked. Minako blushed.

  


"We have this fling going on during the nights where he reads poetry to me during the night. How about you meet me out in the garden tonight so that I can give you a tour?" Makoto smiled.

  


"I'd like that very much." They continued doing what they were doing in silence while thoughts passed through their heads.

  


_Oh. I miss Nephlite so much. I didn't know that I had such a great man in my grasps until he was gone. What a fool I am to have not seen that. I feel so stupid. I wish that I could have met him sooner than that one day that Rei and I had snuck here. Then I probably would have found love quicker._

  


She sighed and placed the batter into the oven where it could bake. It was at least four more days until the wedding and masked dance. Someone was here from Jupiter and she knew it too well. He was always around her to make sure that she wouldn't go around Nephlite. She hated it so much because he would check up on her during the night, be outside her door. She felt like a prisioner here on Earth. No freedom to do what she pleased. That's what she hated. Not having freedom. That's all she wanted to have. She frosted the cake gently while Minako decorated it with strawberries and more frosting around the edges. Makoto walked out, leaving her friend behind her. She went to her room where she shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes where she fell into a deep sleep that she knew she needed very much.

  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: Sorry that this is short but, that's all that I could think of. Hope it didn't offend anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


The wedding went beautifully with everyone in beautiful dresses, standing around, talking with each other. It had taken longer than usual. They had to cut over into the second week were all the girls and men were separate in different directions without any time to do anything. During the first and second week, Makoto was in the hot kitchen cooking and preparing the food along with making her dress, and decorating. The others were running around decorating without any time to see nor speak with their lovers. She started leave the party when her wrist was grabbed by Rei.

  


"Where are you going?" she asked.

  


"I'm not feeling so well. I need to get some sleep. I've over worked myself." Rei nodded as the Princess left to her chambers where the guard waited outside, leaving her room to herself. She turned on the lights and walked over to her closet were she started to undress. Once in her night gown, she started to take her hair out, brush it, and then washed her face. The night stand held a light and her diary which she wrote in every night. She turned off the main light and crawled in bed where she began to write.

  


_**I am beginning to go crazy since I haven't seen him in these two long weeks. Oh I wish that I could hear the sound of his deep voice, looking into his beautiful brown eyes and loose myself in his warm embrace. I believe that my father does mean what ever he says. There is a guard outside my window along with one outside me door. If only they would let me be or I could at least try to get rid of them for my own sake of having freedom and privacy. That's all that a girl could ever want. To be alone to herself so that no one could see her tears nor hear them. The later the night goes, the more sleepy I get. I leave you now on this late night.**_

  


She placed it down on the night stand next to her and turned off the light, hoping that sleep would take her over quickly, knowing that the music still played down the halls while she tried to get her sleep. It didn't seem like it was coming to her nicely. She sighed as she felt sleep coming to her very slowly, her eyes wanting to close but couldn't. The music had already stopped along with the voices as silence filled the halls. She could tell hours had passed as she laided their in her bed, trying to make sleep come to her and yet, it didn't. She wearily got up, took a blanket with her, and sat outside as the stars smiled at her. Sleep came to her then while she was out in the nice cool night air.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Makoto, are you alright?" asked a female voice waking her up form her slumber. She looked at the woman standing before her. Her Princess Serenity with a sad look on her face.

  


"I'm just so tired Sere."

  


"I think we should have a doctor come and look at you." Makoto shook her head.

  


"No. I'll be fine. All I needed was sleep."

  


"Did you sleep out here last night?" she asked.

  


"Yes."

  


"It's almost mid evening and I think that it would be best for you to get ready. The ball is going to start in at least two hours."

  


"I've been sleeping that long?" she asked getting up and quickling going inside.

  


"Yes. We thought you needed it. You looked so peaceful laying there." Makoto started her bath and looking through her closet to get out the dress for this evening. She knew she would be ready in time for it but, that also meant that she would be leaving the following morning. Her father had ordered it. Her silk mask was set on her vanity table while she entered into her bathroom to get ready. Serenity left her while she went out to the others in the library waiting.

  


"I believe there is something wrong with Makoto. She hasn't been the same. It's not like her to sleep this late," said Serenity taking a seat next to Endyiom. Minako gave a small smile.

  


"She hasn't been the same since her father sent those guards to watch over her all hours of the day." Rei agreed.

  


"Poor thing. With her mother gone, things haven't been the same." Nephlite looked out the window.

  


"I want her and I to be alone tonight. I was hoping all of you could help me make that happen." Jedite rose an eye brow.

  


"Why do you think we could do it?" he asked.

  


"You're good at making distractions. While you distract the guards and keep them out of our way, I will be able to finally be alone with her."

  


"Why do you think she would want to be alone with you Neph?" asked Zoisite. Minako pegged something at him but acted like she didn't but still glared at him.

  


"You need to keep your nose in your own business," she stated. Jedite's face lit up as if he knew what was going on.

  


"You two are an item, aren't you Neph? You two got caught and now her father doesn't want you no where near her. It all makes sense. Sure. I know I'll help you do it."

  


"Actually, you're almost close to the reason. Thanks for your help Jedite."

  


"What's the true story?" asked Kunzite. Nephlite gave a look to Minako and she nodded.

  


"I really don't know how to explain it to you guys but, I think you might know. Well, Makoto and Nephlite were caught together in the same room by her father which angered him. Nephlite was banished and then made sure not to see Makoto ever again. They were meant to be together but they are forced to be apart. We at least deserve to give them one night together. You still need to repay Makoto for all those lovely meals she's cooked." They all nodded in agreement to help.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei dragged Makoto out onto the dance floor with her mask covering her face. She started running around with her until she lost her guards that were following. Rei, Ami, Jedite, and Zoisite stopped them from passing while Kunzite pretended to be ill so they could help drag him out along with many questions being asked. Minako quickly took her deep into the garden where she removed her mask.

  


"Minako, what's wrong with you? You're acting all strange like something's about to happen. Tell me what's going on."

  


"Makoto, nothing's wrong. Just stay here, please. I know you'll love this surprise." She took her mask and quickly ran off into the ball. Makoto looked around to where she had taken her. It was by a lovely water fountain that was light up by the moon light. She sighed and took a seat where she messed around with her fingers. A sudden hand came to her shoulder which caused her to gasp and turn to the face. Shock took over her face while she looked into the face of the man she was in love with. He smiled at her gently.

  


"It's been a long time since we've met in the garden," he said. She smiled and she fell into his arms. Feeling his warm embrace around her while she sat their. She didn't know what to do without him. He held her as close as he could to her. Kissing her softly as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. Taking in the sweet smell that he loved so much. She smiled gently since she finally could be in his arms where she belonged.

  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  


A woman looked at everyone being so happy which made her mad. She glared into her crystal ball.

  


"I will kill you Princess Serenity and your husband too. After I take over, I will rule the world! Queen Serenity will die as well since she tried to keep me away. That isn't going to work. Revenge will be mine, starting tonight!"

  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  


She suddenly pulled back from him.

  


"Something's coming our way." He kissed her gently.

  


"I'm never going to let anyone get you or try and take you away from me. Don't worry Makoto. I will protect you with my life." A guard from Earth ran out to them.

  


"Hurry up and get to the teleporter! You have to get to the moon. Earth is under attack!" Quickly they ran toward the teleporter where they quickly transported after Rei and Jedite.

  


  


  


  


An: Well, that's all for now. I'll get more out as soon as possible.


	7. Epilogue

~*~*~*~

Epilogue

~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


They were quickly transported to the moon where they went to Queen Serenity who was holding a council.

  


"Senshi, it's your time to transform and protect the moon. Everything will be fine. If we defeat the evil here, then it won't be able to attack the anyone else. Please, don't get killed." They all nodded. Quickly they all transformed into Eteranl Sailor Senshi as they were ready for the attack. They stood together as they saw the force coming toward them. Evil started attacking them quickly as they tried to protect the Princess and Prince.

  


"Mars Flame Sniper!"

  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

  


"Jupiter Oak Evelution!"

  


"Mercury Aqua Raphsity!"

  


Their attacks kept coming, slowly taking out some men but, not enough. Their power wore down and Makoto was the first to de-transform as she grabbed a sword from the ground. She started fighting them off as best she could, trying not to get killed. She screamed as she watch Ami be the first to go. This made her fight harder and harder as she tried to gain the upper hand. Next to go was Rei, then Minako. She felt death approaching her and then Nephlite started to fight against her.

  


"What are you doing Nephlite?" she asked. The grin he gave was pure evil. She could tell it wasn't him. He would never do such a thing to her. She continued fighting him until he got the upper hand and killed her. Queen Serenity watched in horror as her daughter killed herself from the death of Prince Endyiom. She grabbed out the Silver Crystal and smiled.

  


"You all will have a better life, together, away from fighting. I hope you all find each other again. Moon Cosmic Power!" A bright light filled the planet as all the evil was destroyed and everyone was taken to earth for a new life...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I plan to make a sequal to this about Makoto and Nephlite when they meet on Earth in the near future. I hope you like this first part to it though. Thanks for all the support.


End file.
